


[podfic of] care and keeping

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ADHD Georgie 4 lyfe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Melanie's Dramatic Resignation, Slice of Life but the life is recovery, Spoilers for TMA Season 4, Tender romance, pre-finale, what the girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by shipwreckblue.Author's summary:Melanie has been moved in for four days before she turns in Georgie’s direction in the morning while the kettle is heating and says, “You know you can still kiss me, right?”Podfic length: 00:07:09
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[podfic of] care and keeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [care and keeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612612) by [shipwreckblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreckblue/pseuds/shipwreckblue). 



> Thank you to shipwreckblue for permission to record your work. I needed this kind of tender What the Girlfriends in these trying times.

File size 6.3 MB (mp3)

Podfic length 00:07:09

**You can download or stream this podfic at the Google Drive link[here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Llm3bgbIQclGIbUeUiPfP018oDJGwqm1/view?usp=drivesdk)**


End file.
